Truth or Dare, my Love?
by FantasyFictionLover313
Summary: Sweet and funny story of what happens when 5 vampires and 1 human play truth or dare. Great laughs and some heart-warming moments combined to make an original truth or dare story. *Rating for language and mild sexual ref.
1. Chicken

**Emmett P.O.V.**

This was going to be so awesome! We were all here bored, except Carlisle and Esme – they were enjoying the day together at Niagara Falls. Alice had a great idea, she suggested that we play truth or dare. I loved the idea, Rosalie was skeptical but joined anyway, and Jasper and I were definitely in. But Edward of course wasn't sure that truth or dare with vampires was safe for Bella. He didn't agree until Alice had looked into the future and assured him that Bella would be fine, but he was still a little reluctant.

"Okay everyone ready to start?" Alice practically squealed in excitement.

Everyone nodded," Okay great, Bella since you have a disadvantage you can go first," Alice said as she handed Bella the bottle.

"Are we playing truth or dare or spin the bottle?"

Alice chuckled," Truth or dare, we have the bottle so no one can pick on anyone else looking for revenge," she said glaring pointedly at me, Jasper, and Edward.

"Oh, I see."

"Okay so spin the bottle Bella and whoever it lands on, is the one you have to truth or dare."

"Got it," she said and spun the bottle.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was praying that the bottle wouldn't land on Rosalie; she didn't need another reason to hate me.

I had my eyes closed and when I heard someone gasp, I opened my eyes.

I couldn't believe who the bottle landed on; I grinned and started to think of the evil things that I could do to him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay Emmett, I dare you to……..call Jessica Stanley and confess your undying love for her."

Edward chuckled beside me as Emmett flushed even paler then he usually is.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I couldn't help from laughing as I heard the thoughts from Emmett.

_Oh my gosh, she wants me to call Jessica Stanley and tell her I love her? Telling her I liked her would be torture enough, but LOVE. And I had thought Bella would be make me do something easy but I was desperately wrong._

He sat there obviously upset, thinking about how horrid this dare was.

"Emmett, you can chicken out if you want, and I will give you another dare, but you won't be able to chicken on that one."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good, new question," he said relieved.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was trying to hold back hysterical laughter as I saw what Bella had planned for Emmett. I didn't know that she was capable of this sort of pay back. I bet that Emmett was wishing he didn't tease Bella so often right now.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I felt fear radiating off Emmett, I don't remember ever feeling this emotion from him, unless he did something that pissed off Rosalie.

_I wonder what Bella was planning for Emmett? It must be something good because I could feel excitement rolling off of Alice in waves, and Bella had a truly evil grin on her face. Her smile was unsettling Emmett to no end, and the longer she didn't say anything the longer he squirmed. Oh this was getting good._

**Bella P.O.V.**

I had thought of something that was absolutely perfect! He was not going to tease me anymore after this. I almost lost my evil smile, to laughter at the sight of Emmett freaking out. His eyes were huge and he looked terrified, it was priceless.

After a few more minutes of torture, I decided to tell him his dare.

"Emmett, I dare you to………"

_To be continued………_

**A/N Ok what do you think should I continue? If you think so leave review. Thanks : )**


	2. Hands Off

_Continued….._

_Emmett I dare you to….._

"Emmett I dare you to……not touch Rosalie for 48 hours."

"Nooooooooooooooo!" he screamed.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

I smiled; I hadn't missed the terms," Calm down Emmett, she said that you couldn't touch me not that I couldn't touch you."

He groaned and hit the wall, leaving a hole," That's even worse. Bella please take it back, I will call Jessica anything but _this_."

**Edward P.O.V**

_Oh my gosh, was Bella serious? What did I do to her? I know I teased her once in a while…..okay all the time, but still this was the worst thing anyone had ever done to me I think. I had no idea that she had this kind of evil inside of her, it was shocking! Edward was always calling her his innocent little human, but there was no way in hell that this girl was innocent. Especially the way she kept giving me a little smirk, ugh why me? And Rose was only going to make this much more difficult for me. I could already see her thinking about this happily, great and I couldn't cheat because Alice would see it._

I burst out laughing, Emmett's thoughts were so scattered and he was freaking out. He was – not realizing it – hitting his fist against the wall. Finally he broke through the wall, and quickly came back to reality.

"Oh, shit! Now Esme's going to kill me as well."

I chuckled again, "Emmett don't be so dramatic, and Bella's not going to kill. But Esme probably will."

He growled," Shut up Edward!"

**Alice P.O.V.**

I held in my laughter, I didn't want to prolong Emmett's tantrum any longer. It was hilarious; I can't believe that Bella actually thought of something that good! He wasn't going to try to cheat because I would know, plus judging by the look on Rose's face, she was going to have fun with this dare. I guess that got Bella some much needed Rose points.

Emmett was still fuming, but had settled down enough to sit back in the circle.

"Okay, Emmett ready to spin the bottle?"

He just growled at me, but spun the bottle anyway.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I could feel the excitement radiating off Alice and frustration rolling off Emmet. And finally I felt the fear coming off of Bella as the bottle landed on her.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I growled as Emmet smiled, I gave him my best 'if you do anything to her I will kill you' look. He ignored me as he started thinking of what evil ways he could get revenge on her.

"Bella truth or dare?" he asked, all mock sweetness.

"Dare," she said bravely, my love was being extremely brave, but she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Could my luck get any worse? I didn't think so, at least if Emmett were to land on me, it could have been after he had the chance to cool down. I sighed, I knew he was going to think of something awful, but I decided that I was going to take it with grace unlike Emmett.

He had his eyebrows pulled together, great that meant he was really trying hard to think of something that would have me just as upset as he had been.

Edward gasped and I was sure smoke was coming out of his ears, Emmett was smiling broadly and Alice was trying to hold back laughter. I knew that whatever was coming was going to be bad.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Oh yeah! This was going to be good, Edward was furious but who cares I will deal with him later. Right now, it was time for my sweet, sweet revenge.

Bella looked really worried, which she should, considering what she did to me. She had to know that this was going to be bad from the look on Edward's face and the smoke billowing out his nose.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I was going to rip Emmett to shreds; he could not do this to my Bella! She was so sensitive and easily embarrassed; this was going to get to her. Alice said that she wouldn't get hurt though and I trusted her, which was the only thing that kept me from leaping across the room and killing Emmett right now.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I took deep breaths as I prepared myself for whatever Emmett had planned.

"Bella, I dare you to…."

I couldn't breathe in nervous dread. Damn! I should have picked truth, but it was too late now.


	3. Brave Bella

**Emmett P.O.V.**

"Bella I dare you to……drink a cup of blood."

I watched as her face flushed and her jaw dropped.

Edward looked ready to kill me, but oh well I was enjoying sweet revenge.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Blood? Blood!? Emmet wanted me to drink BLOOD?! My face had lost the little bit of color it had and my jaw had dropped open, but he wanted me to drink blood, for god's sake. I was expecting something bad; no I was expecting something horrible, but not this! I took in the first breath since he told me the dare, and looked over at Edward. He was positively livid, he looked like …well a vampire and I hated to admit it, but I was a little scared. I reached over and gently rubbed Edward's arm, trying to tell him to calm down. He snapped his head toward me, and I saw that his eyes were pitch black with fury. I couldn't help but cringe back slightly before I pulled myself together. Edward sighed and closed his eyes trying to rid them of his fury. When he opened them again, they were still black but they had lightened a little and most of the fury was gone.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't mean to scare you."

"S' OK," I mumbled, ashamed at my reaction, Edward would never hurt me and I knew it. It's just when I saw him look like that it reminded me of James. No! I wouldn't – couldn't – think of my Edward like that, he would never hurt me, he loved me. It was not his fault that he was a vampire and looked very, very scary when he was mad.

"Is there a chicken option," I asked my voice almost back to normal.

"Nope."

"That's not fair; I gave you a chicken option."

"So, vampires don't play fair," he said grinning wickedly.

"Emmett, she is not going to do that," Edward growled beside me.

"Yes she is."

"Edward calm down. Trying to kill Emmett would be very traumatizing to Bella."

"Alice," he hissed," You promised me Bella wouldn't be hurt."

Her eyes flashed," I promised she wouldn't, and she won't. I don't lie."

"How will this not hurt her?"

"Just shut up would you."

"Emmett, I have to ask you to let her have the option to drink a tablespoon of blood instead of a cup."

"Hmmm, that sounds alright I guess."

"OK, there. Is that better for you Edward?"

"Not much."

"Well, that's the best you're going to get."

"Thanks Alice," I chipped in.

"You're welcome."

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it; Bella was going to drink blood! She couldn't even stand the smell of it and she was going to drink it? If Edward wasn't so furious, I would have bet him that she would toss her cookies after drinking it. Bella was putting on a brave face, but I could feel the fear radiating off of her so strong it nearly overpowered Edward's fury. But not quite, Edward was so angry I thought I would fall over from the waves of it he was sending out. I struggled not to let Edward, and Bella's emotions affect me too much.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Bella drink blood, psh it was never going to happen. Even a tablespoon, she would throw up before her lips even touched the spoon. I better step back so it doesn't splash on me, because if it did there would be blood in this room but it wouldn't be animal's.

Edward turned towards me and growled,_ well it's not my fault you can read my thoughts._

He still looked furious but turned back towards Bella, to see how she was coping. Ugh, it made me sick to think of him wanting that plain human. I mean Tanya the pretty blonde vampire – though no where near as pretty as myself – practically threw herself at him, but he turned her down. But the minute he sees Bella, he falls all in love. But, these are the times when I loved my big, strong, goofy husband. I couldn't wait to see Edward's little girlfriend drink blood. Wow, I think I may have some resentment towards her, hmmm, oh well.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was very sorry that Emmett had decided to do this to Bella. I don't know why I hadn't seen it earlier, maybe because every ten seconds he was changing his plan and after awhile I gave up looking. I was excited that for once I was going to be surprised, but it ended up being a disaster and Edward was going to kill me. I looked into the future right after Emmet dared Bella, and she was going to be fine, just her stomach was going to be a little upset. I knew that if I told Edward she would be fine, he might tear my head off so I stayed quiet.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I was going to kill my brother; he was not going to get away with making my poor beautiful Bella drink blood. My love could hardly stand the smell of it and he wanted her to drink it, he was so dead, the minute I take Bella back home. I looked at my Bella, she was trying her best to look brave, but I knew her too well to believe that. She was absolutely terrified, I looked over to Jasper and silently asked him to try and calm her down. He nodded his head, and I felt a wave of calm go around the room and Bella relaxed some. Emmett went to go fetch the blood; there was a rabbit outside the house in Esme's garden. I wouldn't tell Bella that she was drinking rabbit blood; this was going to be hard enough on her without her knowing what animal's blood she was drinking. Alice went silently to get a tablespoon, I knew that she was upset that Emmett had done this to Bella, but I was still upset that she hadn't seen this earlier. She came back and handed it to Bella, giving her a small smile conveying to her that it would be okay. Bella nodded and took the spoon. Emmett came bounding back in with a small cup of the rabbit's blood.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath; Emmett came back with the blood and handed it to Edward. He looked at it for a while then handed the cup to me. I didn't look at it; I put the spoon in it and stirred to give myself time to prepare. I lifted the spoon out of the cup; the blood was dark and sticky and smelled horrible. I gagged a little but pushed it back down, I had to do this otherwise Rosalie would never let me live it down. I brought it to my lips, it was still warm, Emmet must have just killed, who knows what. I stopped breathing out my nose, hoping to stop smelling it. I parted my lips, and with one swift movement put the spoon into my mouth. It was thick and sticky, it slid down my throat and almost came right back up it. I swallowed it back down, using all of my concentration on not throwing up. I finally got all of the liquid down and put the spoon back in glass and pushed them aside. I had my eyes tightly squeezed shut, when I opened them Edward was right in front of me, worry clear on all his features.

He grabbed my face with both of his hands, "Bella, are you okay? Do you need a bag or something? Do you want to lie down? Do you want to go home? Are you feeling nauseas? "

"Edward, I am fine just a little queasy."

"Are you sure?" he was still very worried but my words had relaxed him a little.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, okay then," he said and sat back down.

"Alright, my turn," I said brightly and spun the bottle.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was proud of Bella; she had done it with good grace and had lightened the mood when she spun the bottle again. I already knew who it was going to land on – there was no way I was not going to check on the future after what just happened – and smiled when it came to rest on…..

**A/N OK it took me a long time to think of a good dare for Bella that was original. I thought of this one and I have never seen it before, but I haven't read all the truth or dares. So I hope that this is a good one and at least some what original. Keep R&R ing please, you guys are what keep me writing!**


	4. Mistakes

**A/N OK everybody I am so sorry that my updating has been excruciatingly slow but I have been swamped with school and family stuff for what seems like forever. I can hopefully start posting more often now but I'm not sure so please don't be mad if it takes me a long time to post after this**

_Previously…._

_**Alice P.O.V. **_

_I was proud of Bella; she had done it with good grace and had lightened the mood when she spun the bottle again. I already knew who it was going to land on – there was no way I was not going to check on the future after what just happened – and smiled when it came to rest on….._

Myself.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Bella spun and the bottle landed on my pixie like sister. From her smile I judged that she had already known the results of the spin. She probably hadn't looked into the dare for the cause of fairness. Bella had the cutest look on her face that she only gets when she is thinking really hard, I greatly wished I could read her mind right now and see what she was planning for Alice.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Hmm…Alice…what to do what to do. I was trying my best to think of what to do for Alice. OMG WAIT! I forgot to ask Alice truth or dare. Duh! Wow I guess even brunettes have their "blonde" moments.

"Alice truth or dare?"

She smiled her evil little pixie smile and said," Truth"

Okay I just had to ask her a question, that was easier to come up with and there was one I really wanted to ask.

"Alice, have you ever invaded someone else's privacy? I mean their intimate privacy with your visions?"

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Hmm this would be a very interesting question to have my wife answer. One that I had wondered myself on occasion. I could feel the nervousness coming from Alice and was pretty sure I had my answer.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Did Bella really just ask me that? How could I answer that question? My vision wasn't always my control, true I could stop them if I wanted to most of the time. Ugh this was so horribly embarrassing to answer but I picked truth and I never cheated. So here goes nothing.

"Well my visions aren't always my control. But I can stop them if I wish and maybe once or twice I invaded on someone's privacy. Now just to clear the air it was obviously no one in this house's privacy Okay?"

"Okay," everyone replied in unison except Emmett.

"Hold on Alice, one question?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"Did you see anything good," he asked so seriously it made me laugh instead of yell.

"What's so funny?" he whined, it just made me laugh harder.

"Emmett, shut up already," Rose told with enough venom for him to take the command seriously.

"Alright everybody my turn to spin," I squealed, I was excited who it was going to land on since I hadn't checked.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I wondered how I felt about my wife's confession while I watched the hollow, clear, wine bottle spin 'round and 'round and 'round. I stopped after the spinning made me sick and decided that it didn't matter what I felt about my wife's answer, what's done is done. Although there was no doubt once we were alone I would ask her to never to do it again.

I came out of my thinking when the bottle landed on Rosalie. Uh-oh I wasn't worried for what Alice would do with her, but what Rose would do to whoever it landed on when it was her turn. I sent up a quick prayer that it wouldn't be me and watched Alice study Rose.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I had to do something good for Rose but something not to mean because she was the worst when it came to payback.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Perfect just what I was hoping she would say, I feigned disappointment that she didn't pick dare. Letting her think that she was getting the better deal. Ha! Yeah right.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

I saw the quick flash of disappointment in Alice's eyes and knew that picking dare would have been a disastrous choice. I waited patiently while Alice was biting her lip struggling to come up with something good.

"Rose, have you kissed any other guy but Emmett since your first wedding?"

I paled; I didn't know until now that Alice had planned this and faked her disappointment and struggle. Evil cunning little tiny perky pixie. Emmett looked slightly worried but then apparently remembered his ego and all worries disappeared. God he was going to hate me. I had only had kissed one guy besides Emmett, a lone vampire I came across while hunting one time. All we shared was one hot kiss end of story. It was thirty years ago and Emmett would hate me. But band- aids were always better pulled off quick.

"Yes."

Emmett looked stunned then hurt. Oh man, I hurt him, I could handle, even wished the rage but his being hurt broke me into pieces.

"What?" he barely managed to squeak out.

"Baby, I am so sorry."

"You kissed someone else?"

"Yes."

"Why? Did I do something to you?"

Oh my god I was going to kill Alice. No I was just placing blame on her when I am the one that was unfaithful. I watched as Emmett sat waiting for my answer looking like someone ran over his jeep. (**A/N I couldn't say puppy because Emmett would eat a puppy)**

"No, no honey you did nothing. I am so sorry it happened thirty years ago it was just one momentary lapse in judgment, I wasn't thinking."

"How many guys?"

Woah have I crushed our trust so much that he thinks I did it more than once? This was a disaster I should have told him the moment it happened instead of telling him now in front of our family.

"Emmett, I would never do something like that to you. It was one guy, one kiss a long time ago. I regret it more than you know and would do anything to take it back but I can't and I'm sorry."

He looked at his hands for a long time, while I got more panicked by the second. What was he going to do? He surely wouldn't leave me would he? I knew he strongly believed in being faithful no matter what and I didn't know if he could forgive me. I accepted this with a dull ache in my heart that Emmett may never forgive me.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Rose, my Rose had let someone else's lips meet hers and let someone else's tongue meet hers. Did he put his hands on her while they kissed? Did she touch him? Were their hands tangled in each other's hair? I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. Why? Was the biggest one, why would she feel she had to get pleasure from some other man? Did I not give her enough attention; was she more deeply bothered by my childish acts then she let on? My mind was in turmoil as the single thought that Rosalie had cheated on me swirled around in my brain. I tried to get focused, get some perspective on this issue but I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact of what she had done.

I eventually looked up, to see everyone staring at me full of sympathy. I looked at Edward because no doubt he had heard all my thoughts. He stared back at me with pity and looked towards Jasper. I followed his gaze and saw Jasper looking one hundred percent miserable and I could tell if he could cry he would be right now. I tried reeling some of my emotion in so Jasper wouldn't have to feel the pain I was in now. I looked to Alice who mouthed the words "I'm sorry". Bella wouldn't look at me obviously very uncomfortable with the situation. I looked at Rose next whose face was in her hands. She obviously felt bad which she should, but even now seeing her in pain made me want to comfort her.

"Rose?"

She slowly looked up to stare at me her eyes full of pain.

"I...I…I…forgive you. I love you and though it hurts me very deeply to know you had a kiss with someone else I could never live without you. You are my one and only and hopefully I am yours forever and always from now on."

"Oh Emmett, I… I thought you were going to leave me. I love you so much and you have always been my one and only and you always will be. No one could ever take your place."

She rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug and buried her face in my neck.

"Bella is it okay if I hug Rose back since that would be considered touching her?" I asked trying to make a joke.

Bella had tears in her eyes and her voice was husky with emotion," Of course Emmett, of course you can."

I nodded and threw my arms around Rose and pulled her tighter against my chest cradling her. I whispered it's okay into her ear many times before she looked up.

"Rose I would never ever leave you not for eternity. Nothing and no one could take me from you if they tried. And I know that you're sorry and though I am still hurt over this I forgive you."

She nodded her head and gave me a kiss that was loving and passionate and conveyed her guilt all at once.

She pulled back and I smiled down at my beautiful Rose, and gave her one more quick kiss and sent her back on to her seat in the circle.

"Well I guess it's my turn to spin," Rosalie said as she sent the bottle into a quick flurry in the middle of the circle.

**A/N I made this chapter extra long for you guys so in case I don't get back to my story for awhile. You know the drill please review.**


	5. Dress Up

**A/N YAY! Summer is almost here and then I can actually start writing all the time like I want. Anyways on with the story, Enjoy!**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I watched the faces of the vampires in the circle as the bottle went around, so fast it made me nauseous just looking at it. I saw the smirk cross Alice's face before it quickly vanished.

"Rosalie, I give you full permission to torture my husband as you see fit."

Jasper stared at her full of mock hurt," You are going to release me to Rosalie and her evil ways with good wishes to her?"

"Aww honey if she was nice to you it would be extremely boring for the rest of us."

Rosalie let out a quiet chuckle then turned to Jasper," Alright, pick your poison."

"Great, uhh, I choose dare."

"Way to be a man bro," Emmett said as he clapped him on the back.

"Ok, I dare you to…….let all of us girls dress and style you."

"What do you mean style?"

"Like style your hair and like accessories."

"I am a guy, I don't have (he shuttered) accessories."

"Well to bad now march your butt upstairs into Alice's bathroom."

**Jasper P.O.V.**

"Way to be a man" yeah right they are going to dress me and do my hair and, ugh, accessorize me. As I marched up the stairs I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Bella giggling at whatever Rosalie said. Edward and Jasper were both grinning like a couple of idiots. I was going to punch there faces in the second they laughed. I walked upstairs and opened the door to Alice and my bedroom. I went into her over sized bathroom and sat in her little stool in front of her vanity. I just sat down when I heard the girls come giggling up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Alice came into the bathroom carrying what looked suspiciously similar to a blindfold.

"What is that?"

"Oh it's just a blindfold, don't worry."

"Now just turn around so I can put this on while we transform you."

"Kill me now," I muttered under my breath.

Rosalie came over to put the blindfold on," Sorry, but it is too much effort and right now we want to play dress up."

The girls after successfully blinding me left the bathroom to go into the closet. Who did they think they were? I mean DRESS UP? I am not a freaking Barbie doll. I sat there cursing them while they were busy chatting in the dressing room, probably at how best to humiliate me.

**Alice P.O.V. **

Rosalie was trying to find some clothes on Jasper's side of the closet, when I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Rose, Bella?"

"Yeah," they said in unison as they looked up at me.

"What if Rosalie stops looking over there for clothes for Jasper."

"But Alice, it is my dare and I want to dress him up still."

"No, no, no, I didn't mean stop trying to get clothes for him, I meant not on that side of the closet."

Both of them looked at me as though I was crazy, I counted to five before I swear you could see the light bulb click above Bella's head.

"Oh my gosh, Alice that's perfect!"

"You mean dress him in your clothes?"

"I know," I said and started rummaging through my clothes.

"Will this work?"

I turned around to see Bella holding up a plum purple tube top with neon pink carnations on it. I had never actually worn the shirt just bought it one day out of impulse, but it was stretchy and it was definitely Jasper's color.

"It's perfect," I squealed," Rose? Rose what do you think?"

"I think that it is……….absolutely perfect, good job Bella."

I watched as Bella's look of shock turned into a blush, she must have been shocked by Rose giving her a compliment; after all they weren't the best of friends.

"Jasper has a pair of white swim trunks with a purple waistband; I think they will go fine."

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

"Alright then, hold on girls while I go get my husband into these clothes."

"Ok, hurry up I want to see what he is going to look like."

I rushed off to the bathroom to find my husband in the same spot we left him, softly muttering curses about a Barbie doll. I barely contained my chuckle, he was so adorable. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey," I whispered into his ear.

In lightening speed he grabbed my arms and flipped me into his lap, and ripped off his blindfold. "Hey."

He pressed his lips to mine gently; I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away to trail sweet little kisses along my jaw. "So what did you want?"

"Hmm?"

He chuckled, his sweet breath blowing across my cheek, "Why did you come in here?"

"Oh yeah," I said and jumped up," I am here to dress you."

"In what?"

"It's a surprise, now put your blind fold back on and start stripping mister."

He pouted and let out a big sigh," Fine."

I helped him tie his blind fold back into place and then stepped back from him.

"Alright get a move on; the girls are anxious to see how you are going to look."

"Alright, alright, I'm taking my clothes off. You are so bossy."

"Good boy."

I watched as he pulled his T-shirt over his head, he had defined abs, but not overly done, the same thing went for his arms. I cut back a sigh as he tossed his shirt to the floor and looked at me with no shirt on and his hair all unruly.

"Happy now?"

"No, we got you new pants as well, so……you know what to do."

"Fine."

I tried not to, but couldn't help watching him as he undid his jeans and kicked them off. I sighed he was beautiful. Once I saw them I almost collapsed into a pile on the floor, I held back my laugh as best I could, but didn't succeed. He was wearing baby blue boxer shorts with a band-aid at the bottom. Right above the band-aid it read 'Mr. Feel Good'.

I couldn't take it any more and grabbed my stomach while loud bursts of laughter erupted. "You…..you're…..box…ers….are…..oh…my…gosh," I managed through my laughter.

"What about them?"

"Mr. Feel Good?"

"Oh, yeah Emmett bought those for me as a joke last month."

My laughs finally subsided enough for me to get about my job of creating Jasper doll. I pulled out the tube top and went over to Jasper. I cleared my throat," Do you mind bending down a little Jazzy?"

Instead he picked me up and stood me on the chair," That better?"

I gave him a quick peck, "Perfect."

"Umm, one more thing. Put your arms up."

"Like I said bossy," but even as he complained he put his arms up.

"Thanks." I reached up to slip the top over his arms, I pulled it down to where it belonged and adjusted it. "Ok Jazz you can drop her arms down now."

He did put his arms down, but he put them around me and pulled me to him.

"Ja-," just as I started to complain he quickly kissed me with enough heat to make me melt. I slid into the kiss enjoying myself, as Jasper got my top just past my belly button, a loud knock sounded on the door.

"You almost done Alice? I am getting impatient," Rose whined.

Regretfully I pulled back and gave Jasper a little shove to put some distance between us. "Almost, just give me a couple seconds."

"Ugh, fine," she said and stomped off somewhere into my bedroom.

"Okay, Jazz that is enough now I am going to put your pants on and you are going to keep your hands and lips to yourself. Okay?"

He grinned, "Okay."

I grabbed the swim trunks and kicked one of Jasper's legs to let him know to lift his foot up, he complied and in seconds I was tying the drawstring on the shorts.

"Alright all done," I called to Bella and Rose.

"YAY!"

Rose came bursting through the door followed by Bella, they both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jasper.

"Oh dear god," Bella mumbled, at the same time Rose whistled," Holy smokes."

"What?" Jasper asked alarmed and ripped away the blindfold.

He turned around to look in the mirror and his jaw dropped.

_To be continued……………_


	6. Big Entrance

**A/N OMG Breaking Dawn really surprised me, I got it at midnight and was done by noon the next day I just couldn't put it down. It is pretty depressing that the series is over, but at least Midnight Sun should come out next year.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Jasper whirled around to look at his reflection in the full length mirror. This would probably be one of those times where the myth that vampires didn't have reflection was true. But it wasn't, so Jasper got a good look of what we did to him. He looked like a gay guy for sure, but a gay guy with really bad taste. I actually felt pretty bad for him since I knew there was more to come and it was already bad.

"What did you do to me?" he managed to squeak.

Me and Rose didn't answer his question, because we didn't know. But Alice seemed to.

"We turned you into our life size, Barbie doll, just like you said we were going to."

I didn't think that what she said helped but, who knows Jasper better than Alice? No one.

"I knew you would. The guys are going to get a laugh, ugh I will never live this down," he turned to Alice with his best 'puppy dog' eyes.

"That look won't work and neither will pouting so don't try it," Alice scolded, then more cheerily," Besides we aren't done."

You could see and hear Jaspers jaw drop, "You….aren't done yet?"

"No, of course not silly you still need my cosmetic expertise."

"Now sit down Jasper so we can fix you up all nice and pretty," Rose teased and pushed him into the chair.

No one said anything as we dyed streaks of purple into Jaspers hair, and Alice worked her 'makeup magic'. We had of course re-blindfolded Jasper before starting, so he had no clue what we were doing to him.

After we finished, Alice turned him away from the mirror and removed his blindfold.

"Okay Jaz all done."

"Great, what did you guys do now?"

"Turn around and look."

He stood up and slowly – like he was afraid of what he would see – turned around to look in the mirror.

He looked at himself, blinked and fell down.

"Jasper! Jasper! Is he alright?" I asked nervously.

"He's fine," Alice assured me, "He's faking, vampires can't actually pass out, just like we can't sleep."

Rose walked over to him and, to my shock, kicked him in the ribs hard enough to make a sound like two boulders colliding.

Jasper sprung up from his position on the floor and growled at Rose.

Rose just smirked," Well he's up now, so let's go down stairs and show him off."

Alice and Rose each grabbed hold of one of his elbows and escorted him downstairs.

I walked in front of them, to somewhat conceal Jasper from the guys. I was on the third to last step when my foot hit the heel of the opposite foot. I threw my hands out in front of me to hopefully break my fall, without breaking my arm. I hit something solid and my breath rushed out in a _whoosh_. Edward's arms came around me and lifted me up to my feet. He brushed a kiss over my forehead and leaning back slightly carefully scrutinized me for any signs of injury. He was apparently satisfied that my body was unharmed, as he looked back up and flashed me his smile that turned my knees to jelly.

I stepped carefully away from him and into the living room. Edward followed and I settled on his lap on the couch.

I turned just in time to watch Jasper's big entrance. For some reason it looked even worse now than it did upstairs. I couldn't stop the giggle that erupted at the sight of him. I turned my head into Edward's shoulder to muffle the sound. I pulled myself together quickly, and was shocked when the room was deadly quiet. I was surprised not to have heard Emmett's booming laugh yet.

I turned around to see why everyone was so quiet. As I did I noticed several things at once, first that Edward was shaking, second Jasper looked more humiliated than I had ever seen him, and third that Emmett was staring blankly at him.

I took a breath and as I let it out, everything erupted at once. Rosalie and Alice – standing back to admire their work - doubled over in laughter. Emmett broke from his trance and – as I predicted – his booming laughter filled the air. Edward who had been shaking in silence, bust into a fit of laughter. I looked at Jasper, and this time didn't try to contain the laughter that bubbled out.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Everyone was in hysterics and, no matter how embarrassed I was, I couldn't block the overwhelming waves of humor from affecting me. It started off with a low chuckle and climbed to full scale laughter. This was probably the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me but here I was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Jeez, sometimes my "power" really sucked.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Oh…my…god! Jasper was dressed like a woman! He was even wearing makeup and had purple streaks, to match his outfit, in his hair. This was definitely one of the funniest things I've seen in the last decade. I was never, ever, going to let him forget this. I mentally dubbed him "Ugly Woman". I chuckled, oh yeah that was a good one.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I slowly pulled myself together, about the same time as everyone else. I looked over at Jasper, who had stopped laughing and started scowling. I turned my head to look at Emmett as he started singing," Ugly woman walking down the street, ugly woman –"

Jasper growled and cut him off. I did feel some pity for him, and took offense to Emmett calling anyone I dressed ugly, so I decided to get the game going again.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Let's get back to playing."

Everyone agreed and went back to our circle, except Emmett, who grumbled that no one around here had a sense of humor.

Rosalie spun the bottle and stared very hard at it, with her fingers crossed. I knew exactly who she was hoping it would land on and, as I had looked ahead, she would get her wish.

The bottle came to rest, pointing exactly at Edward.

She flashed a quick devious grin," Edward truth or dare?"

She all but purred the question, and Bella seemed startled to hear Rose's voice like that. She looked really worried, for what reason I had no clue, and squeezed Edward's hand tighter.

"Bella, love which would you rather me choose?"

She blushed as Rose glared at her," Whatever you would rather do."

"Okay, dare."

"I didn't know Eddie had it in him," Emmett teased.

"Fantastic, Edward I dare you to……."

_To be continued…………_

**A/N Review please you guys give me inspiration. **


	7. Crossing Boundaries

**A/N You guys rock. I got the most reviews I have ever received for a single chapter before on chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter : )**

"_Fantastic, Edward I dare you to…."_

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Wait! Wasn't it my turn?

"Rose!"

She turned and glared at me for interrupting her," Yes?"

"Isn't it my turn?"

"Ugh, I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Alice! You said he wouldn't," she accused.

"Alice?"

"Uh…well, Rose really wanted to dare Edward and we were, uh hoping that you would be to upset by this to notice her taking your turn."

"Oh, I see. My wife is totally against me today."

"No! Jasper, I just…I just...I'm sorry."

Well, I got her to apologize. I guess it wasn't that big of a deal if I let Rose dare Edward. I couldn't think of anything anyways.

"It's okay. Rose you can dare Edward."

She graced me with one of her rare, totally sincere, smiles."Thanks."

"No problem. One more question though," I turned to Edward and Emmett," Didn't you guys notice Rose was taking my turn?"

"Of course, but in her thoughts Alice told me it was part of Jaspers dare."

"Yes, but Rose gave me her 'you talk you die' look. So I decided it was safest to pretend everything was normal."

For being such a big guy Emmett sure took a lot from Rose. I looked at Alice; well I went shopping with her a lot. So I guess each of our wives had a different way of torturing us, and we, for some crazy reason, went along with it. Why did we? Oh yeah, because we loved them more than anything and would gladly go through any form of torture for them. Wow, no wonder Edward took his sweet time finding someone. Women were the most dangerous things that have ever walked the planet, and probably the most dangerous things that ever will.

Rose – predictably – glared at Emmett," Okay, if everyone is done interrupting me. I would like to get back to daring Edward."

She looked around the circle and when no one said anything, she turned back to Edward," Edward I dare you to take Bella with you on a hunt right now."

In a flash Edward was up, across the room and had Rose backed into a corner. The sudden burst of fury literally knocked me over. I jumped to my feet at the same time Emmett sprung up to grip the back of Edward's shirt and pull him away from Rose. Alice was on her feet as well and went over to stand by Edward. I walked over to them, fighting my way through fury so strong it made me feel like I was walking through thick syrup. Alice was whispering fiercely to everyone, I caught the end of her sentence," She's about to pass out."

It was obvious she was talking about Bella and for the first time I looked over at her. Her face was paler than mine, her eyes were huge and glassy and her breaths were short and ragged. Alice was right; she was going to pass out. Sure enough, her eyes rolled back and she fell down.

Edward was over to her even quicker than he was to Rosalie.

He gently lifted her head up and cradled her against his chest. He sent me a look of pure panic and I felt really sorry for him. After all he was the only one of us who has to worry about his love's health all the time.

**Bella P.O.V. **

I slowly came back to the world, with Edward's worried voice begging me to wake up. I opened my eyes to the face of an angel, my angel. His sweet breath hit my face as he exhaled in relief. His heavenly face, his sweet breath and me just coming back from fainting must have triggered something in me. I was suddenly overwhelmed by desire for him and without thinking of caution I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. Edward drew in a quick surprised my breath and I used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and go past his careful boundaries. I felt Edward freeze beneath me but I didn't care and continued my assault on his mouth. I felt a tentative response from him and did my best to encourage him to continue his exploration. He gained a bit more enthusiasm and as soon as I could tell he was starting to relax and enjoy himself he pulled away. My lungs were screaming for air and I quickly took some much needed breaths. After I had composed myself I looked at Edward who was now on the other side of the room staring at me, eyes wary and full of shock. I blushed furiously when I realized everyone had witnessed what had just happened between me and Edward.

Alice cleared her throat and gave everyone a pointed look toward the kitchen. Everyone except Emmett, who Rosalie had to pull, left the room.

I looked back to Edward and found he had come to sit next to me again.

His look of wary shock had faded into a look of curiosity, wonder, and what looked like embarrassment. What could Edward have to be worried about? I thought to myself.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Could we…um...could we try that again?"

What!? Edward _wanted_ to test boundaries? Well there was no way I was refusing his offer.

Still I blushed and looked down while I answered, "Sure."

His hand went to my cheek while the other gently lifted my chin up. When we were eye level he used both hands to frame my face and slowly leaned towards me. When he was a breath away he stopped and blew slightly on my face. I involuntarily parted my mouth slightly and closed my eyes, and he used that moment to bring his lips to mine. It started out like our regular kisses and then he started to slowly, slowly deepen it. He was so sweet and gentle and tasted like nothing else on this world. I shivered as he continued to deepen the kiss and it turned into something a little more passionate.

When he pulled away his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. I started to scoot away to give him some space but he grabbed my arm to let me know not to move. I stayed where I was still reeling from the kiss, waiting for Edward to get back in control of himself.

His eyes opened, after what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about a minute. They weren't black as I was expecting, but dark gold.

"Edward?" I questioned nervously.

"Yes, my love?" he breathed.

I didn't know quite how to ask him if it was okay for him and turned a deep red," Was it…um okay…for you?"

He didn't say anything, oh god, he hated it. I didn't do it right, I wasn't good enough for him. My brain was running wild with everything I could have done wrong.

"Bella! Stop it right now."

"Stop what?" I mumbled.

"Stop thinking that you did something wrong."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I can't, I just know you Bella. Now the reason I didn't answer right away was because I was trying to think of the right word to describe how it was for me and I couldn't think of one. You are so amazing Bella, that you leave me speechless. That kiss was incredible and the only reason I stopped was because I knew if I kept kissing you like that I would never stop. And since you need to breathe and my brothers and sisters were watching I didn't think that was such a good idea."

Wow, he enjoyed kissing me; he enjoyed it so much he never wanted to stop. The idea of it was making me giddy.

"I love you so much Edward. I was afraid that you wouldn't like it...or the way I did it."

He sighed," Silly Bella, how could you still doubt yourself? After all we have been through and how much I love you."

"I know you love me; I just don't always feel like you _want _me."

"Bella you are the only one I have ever wanted in anyway. I'm sorry if you don't think I do, but I am just as new to this as you are. I also have to worry about hurting you if I want you to much and that makes me cautious, maybe more cautious than I should be."

"So…you will stop being so cautious?"

"I'll try."

"It's about time! Our Eddie is finally loosening up!" Emmett came charging into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry, we couldn't keep him from eavesdropping _or_ busting in with his inappropriate comments." Alice looked apologetic.

"Whatever, let's get back to the game. Edward I believe you have to take Bella with you on a hunt."

"Rose, no! I will not endanger Bella's life for a game."

"It's okay Edward I'll be fine, let's go."

He looked at me for the second time today with total shock," Bella, you can't do this. It's way too dangerous."

"Edward, listen to Bella." Alice gave him a wink Rose couldn't see and a quick smile.

"Come on," I jumped up and tugged lightly on his arm. Although it was nowhere near enough pressure to actually move him, he got up and followed me outside.

As soon as we were in the forest a little ways he grabbed my arm and spun me around," Bella what is going on?"

"She never said what you had to hunt?"

"So?"

"So, I think you should hunt a rabbit."

"A rabbit? Your grand plan is for me to hunt a rabbit."

"Why do you not like rabbit?"

He laughed," Bella, you amaze me. And no, I have nothing against rabbit. I am just surprised you are being so calm about this."

"Oh, well I know you would never hurt me, but Rosalie sure could bother you forever if you didn't do this. And I think that we should maybe try kissing some more so she thinks you're out hunting something larger than a bunny."

"Well, I did say I would try, so that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Really?" I didn't know why, but I was nervous.

"Really," he said and pulled me to him.

_To be continued………._

**You guys know what to do : ) Also when you guys review give your opinion on who Edward should dare. Thanks!**


	8. More than love

**A/N Okay I know all you are probably mad at me for taking so long to write this chapter but so much has been going on lately it's insane. I can't make promises to write faster from now on because I don't want to keep disspointing you.**** Alright enough of my babbling and on with the story! **

_Continued….._

"_Really?" he said and pulled me to him._

**Edward P.O.V.**

Kissing Bella was indescribable; she tasted like the heavens and smelled of strawberries and warm honey. I slowly kissed my way down her neck, stopping when I reached her pulse. I inhaled and couldn't suppress a quiet groan escape my lips, her blood called to me in the most tortuous of ways. I lightly scraped my teeth against her skin, I heard her sharp intake of breath and venom filled my mouth.

I pulled back and stared into the deep chocolate pools that were Bella's eyes, they were glassy and wide with shock. Her lips were parted and she was breathing in short gasps.

I couldn't help my chuckle at her reaction although I was feeling much the same as she was.

"Bella, dear you look like you just saw a ghost."

"I-I-and-you-so-wow," she stuttered almost incoherently, slowly coming back to herself.

She took a few deep breaths and lifted her eyes to meet mine," That was amazing."

"It was," I agreed, flashing her smile.

She blushed and looked at her feet," We should probably go back inside before they start wondering what's taking so long."

"Alright, start walking back to the yard and I'll meet you there."

"What do you need to do?"

I sighed; I didn't want to remind her that I needed to kill something before we could go in. Mike Newton wouldn't take her into the woods and kill a harmless little bunny.

"I need to hunt something love, you don't need to watch I will just get something quick and meet you in the yard." God, fast food for other teenagers is a cheeseburger but for me it's cuddly critters, talk about a sick joke.

Once again she blushed and stared down at her feet, she had to be nauseous at the thought of me killing thumper. But, I should have known her better than that; my sweet Bella was always surprising me.

"Would it be okay if I came with you?" she asked, still staring at the ground.

I choked," Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered so quietly that without my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

Just being with her I was denying her so much, I didn't want to deny her anything more if I could help it.

"Alright let's go and if you get sick or anything please turn away. Okay?"

"Okay."

We went a little farther into the forest when I picked up the sound of a small animal digging. A few quick sniffs confirmed that it was indeed a rabbit. I quickly and quietly ran over and snapped its neck. Now came the hard part, I turned to Bella how was standing a few feet behind me and motioned for her to turn around. She stubbornly shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. I groaned internally, why did she have to make this so difficult? Resigned I brought the creature to my lips and bit in.

Since it was a small rabbit it only took me a couple of seconds to drain its life scource. I bent over to bury the rabbit and wipe my lips clean of any blood that remained.

I stayed crouched with my back to Bella trying to steel myself for her reaction to me. I was preparing for her rejection and fear when I felt two small hands wrap around my waist.

Bella began to kiss my neck and murmur reassurances of her love in my ear. I reached behind me and pulled her into my lap. I stared into her eyes searching for any signs of fear or revulsion. When I found her eyes, chocolate depths filled to the brink with love and trust and I nearly toppled over. Instead I buried my face into her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her as tight as was safe for her.

I could have stayed like that for eternity, but unfortunately we had to get back inside. I gently pulled her off my lap and to a standing position.

"Time to go inside love."

She nodded," Can I ask a question first?"

I gulped, "Anything."

"Why were you scared to show me that side of you?"

"Because, I'm terrified that one day you will realize that I'm a monster. I'm scared that you being a witness to the acts that prove that I am a monster that should only exist in children's nightmares will bring you that much closer to leaving me."

She stood on her tip-toes and gently but her hands on the side of my face," You are not a monster in my eyes; you sacrifice your very nature for people you have never met. And I never want to hear you say that you shouldn't exist. Because, if you didn't exist we never would have found each other and I would have never known this feeling. And don't say that if I never met you I would have fell in love with someone else and lived a normal life. It's true that I would have most likely fallen in love with someone else, but I still wouldn't have had what you and me do. What we have is more than love, I know deep in my soul that I was made to find you and you me. That the universe put you in that hospital with Carlisle so that you and I could be together. You see Edward not only have our hearts become one but so have our souls, they intertwined so that one is not whole without the other. "

I felt the truth of her words ringing in some unknown part of me. She had found the perfect words to describe our relationship that I had thought was so much more than words could describe. She also made me realize that I did have a soul and it was completely entwined with hers. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"You are the most amazing woman that has ever walked the Earth Bella. You found the words to describe what I couldn't, you made me realize I do have a soul, though it is more yours than mine, and that you aren't going to run screaming anytime soon because the very essence of who we are is so entangled that we wouldn't be complete without the other. Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome Edward."

**Bella P.O.V.**

I knew Edward needed it and somehow I was able to put our impossible relationship into words. I poured out my soul to make Edward feel good again and his happiness was worth the world to me.

He was still staring at me with an intensity that made blush, so I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek," Come on before they start getting suspicious."

I smiled and lightly tugged him along as I walked back to the house.

**A/N Sorry I know this wasn't a very long chapter but I felt bad for not posting anything in such a long time. Also I know that was really mushy and I can't help myself but I promise that next chap will have some laughs : D Anyways please review and I will try to have chap 9 up as soon as I can**


	9. Game Over

**Bella P.O.V.**

The second we stepped through the doors Emmett came bounding up and wrapped Edward in a hug, pretending to sniffle as he said ,"I'm so proud of you baby Eddie, you finally got some out in the woods." Edward just lightly pushed him away and sent a discreet wink my way, I blushed.

Alice came up from behind and leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "I want all the details later." Oh great, I couldn't wait for that guaranteed to be embarrassing conversation.

We all gathered back in a circle and sat down, Edward lightly flicked the bottle and it went into a whirlwind in the center of our group. It was still spinning when Esme and Carlisle walked into the living room and Carlisle scooped up the still rotating bottle. "What have you all been subjecting Bella to during the few hours we were gone?" asked Carlisle his smile belying his serious tone.

Emmett jumped up like a little boy yelling," She drank blood daddy, she's gonna be a vampire like the rest of us now." Rose hit the back of his knees and he fell to the ground with none of his usual vampire grace. He sat silently next to her after that, though the boyish grin, dimples and all, on his face never dimmed.

"Oh goodness, blood? Are you okay Bella? How did I raise you all?" Esme looked frantic and concerned so I jumped to their defense saying," Don't worry Esme, it wasn't all that bad and I'll have to get used to the taste soon anyways."

Carlisle looked like he couldn't decide to be embarrassed or amused and finally decided on saying," I don't think I want to know the rest. Charlie should be looking for you though Bella, Edward best be taking you on home." With that he gently led the still frazzled Esme upstairs and presumably to their room.

"Carlisle is right; I should be taking you home now."

I didn't really want to leave my adopted family, who had connected to me much deeper than my own had, but I understood the necessity. There was always tomorrow after all.

I ran over to Alice and all but jumped in her arms and squeezed her as tight as I was able, which probably felt like a child embracing her. "Bye Alice, I miss you already. Thank you so much for the amazing game."

"Bye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow," she leaned closer and whispered;" We still have to have that talk after all." And with that she lightly pushed me back into Edwards waiting arms, a devious smile gracing her angelic pixie face.


End file.
